Friends til the End
by twilighterfan26
Summary: Bella and Edward has been friends since kindergarden. They started dating when things changed. Bella had to move to with her mom and leave her friends behind. But what would happen when Bella moved back to Forks. I suck at summaries, just give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

First Day of Kindergarten-

I walked into the room scared. Ive never benn left anywhere without my mom. "Bella, sweatheart you will be fine. Your classroom is right here. I will pick you up when the day is over with." She gave me a big hug and left. I walked into the classroom when a little girl came up to me.

"Hi! Im Alice. Whats your name?" She asked.

"Bella." I said quietly.

She smiled sweetly and said "ok well come and meet our friends." she pulled me along with her to a group of kids. "Hey guys this is Bella. Bella, this is Rose and Jasper they are brother and sister, Edward and Emmett and me are brother and sister too."

"Hi" I said weekly.

I think Edward was the one that started coming up to me. "Hello Bella. I'm Edward. I was wondering if I could show you around today since its your first day."

"Sure" I said while looking at the ground.

Then Alice came around the corner and said, "Bella I have a feeling that we are going to be best friends." I just nodded while looking at the ground still. She gave me her phone number and told me to call her. When the teacher started class I sat next to Edward and I just stared at him the whole time.

"Emmett! Give me my book back." I yelled. I have been at this school for a week and I love it here.

"Gotta catch me first." he yelled back. I jumped off the swing set and started to chase him. We were running around the playground when I tripped and fell. I just layed there and started to cry. Emmett came back and started talking really fast. "Bells I am so sorry. Here is your book back." He handed me my book back.

"Emmett is alright." I answered while wiping the tears away. Edward helped me up and we walked back to the swing set while holding hands.

"Bells will you be my best friend?" he asked nervously.

"Of course Edward." he gave me a big hug and we walked around holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Age:13

I was over at the Cullen house as usual. Alice and I were just putting in our feet in the pool. "Hey Alice. Is it to quite to you?" I asked while looking around.

"Yeah it is." she answered. "Something is going on." We was looking around when I heard a stick crack. I turned around to find Edward running as fast as he could towards me.

"Edward! No!" I yelled. He came to me and pushed me in the water. Little did he know that I grabbed on to his wrist and pulled him in with me. Edward and I had stayed best friends. Alice and Jasper had gotten really close. And the same with Rose and Emmett. Edward and I came out of the water laughing at each other. When I was getting out of the pool Rose and Jasper came over. "Hey Bella" they said together. They went off to find there partner in crime. I stood there looking at our friends when someone whispered in my ear. "Will you go on a walk with me?" Edward asked. I just nodded. We went to the benches at the other end of the lawn. I started thinking about Edward. Ok I really like him. But I don't think he likes me. "Bella I wanted to talk to you. Bells I think your amazing. I really really really like you and im hoping you like me." I just nodded my head a zillion times. "really?" he asked. I nodded again." Then will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes!" I answered. This is the happiest moment of my life. I'm finally with the man of my dreams.

* * *

Later that night I finally got home. I walked into the house to find boxes.

"Mom dad?" I called out.

"Come in the living room Bella." I walked into the living room to find my dad pacing around the room and my mom sitting on the couch. "Bella, your mom and I are getting a divorce. Your moving to Arizona." I just stood there. What about Edward? "Your plane leaves in two hours. We called the Cullen's and the Hale's there meeting us there. Your stuff is already packed." We got in the car and drove to Seattle. It was the longest drive of my life. We got to the airport and started to walk down the terminals. I saw my gang there. They were all sad. I said bye to my dad first then Emmett, Rose, and Jasper. I looked at Alice and saw that her face is all red and swolling from crying. I flung my arms around her and started crying.

"Please Alice, promise me that we will stay friends." I sobbed

'We will. I will come and visit you as much as I can." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and turn to Edward. He was just standing there looking at me. His eyes were red from crying too.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." my voice cracked at the end. He pulled me into a hug while I cried.

"We will stay best friends. We will call or email each other every night. It probably would have worked out between us anyways." I pain went through my stomach right when he said that.

"Yeah it wouldn't." I gave him another hug and turned to the airplane. I didn't turn around to look at my best friends, I just kept walking into my personal hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Age: 17

I walking down the stairs when I heard my mom and her new husband Phil talking.

"Renee, she needs to leave." Phil said calmly.

"Phil, she is my daughter. She wont leave." I heard my mom stand up and walk into her bedroom. I tipped toed to the door so I could listen in.

"She needs to be somewhere were people want her. I really don't want her and you don't either."

"I do to. She is my only daughter." my mom half yelled. He stood up and walked over to her and put his hands around her neck and flung her into the wall.

"You will have her move back into that little dingy town. You will tell her that you don't want her anymore. If you don't then you will regret it." He whispered to her. By this time I couldn't help the tears anymore.

"ok" she said. I turned around and ran to my room crying.

I was sitting in my room reading when my mom walked in. "Bella we need to talk." Oh god she is telling me now. "Bella I don't want you anymore. All you do is sit up here and read. You don't have any friends. Your no fun to be around. You are going to move back into your dads house." She didn't even look at me. She stood up to walk out when she turned around to say "Oh and Bella I wont be keeping contact with you." She looked at me and she reached for the door handle.

"Mom" I whispered. "I know what's going on. I heard you and Phil talking about this. I understand." She nodded her head and walked out of the room. Well guess its time to move once again.

I was getting off the plane when I saw someone jumping up and down. Charlie. I missed him so much. I haven't seen him since I left in kindergarten. I ran over as fast as I could without tripping. "welcome home Bella. I'm so glad your back."

"Me to." I said. We got my stuff and walked to the car. On the way home I was hoping Charlie wouldn't ask one little question about my old friends. But that didn't work out right.

"So are you going to call Alice, Edward, and the gang?"

"No" I answered quietly.

"Uh why? They are your best friends right?"

"No, we are not even friends." I said while looking outside.

"What happened?"

I just sat there. I didn't want to talk about this. "Because Charlie. I wrote them letters but they never wrote back. I sent one letter to Alice and I got back a nasty letter back. I will not become friends with them again." I half yelled.

"Oh ok then."

I could tell this wasn't a good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

First Day of School

We finally got to the house. It still looked the same. I opened the car down and took one step out and fell. I got bck up and went and grabbed my stuff and went inside. Charlie was already watching basketball. "Your room is still in the same place Bella." I called out. I walked up the stairs to find my old bedroom. It sure hasn't changed. the walls were pink with Disney characters on it. I started unpacking my stuff until I got to my laptop. I checked my email to find that my mom wrote me a email.

_Bella-I am so sorry this is happening. I didn't want you to leave me. I guess this is for the best. I will check my emails. Please write back. Love you-Mom._

I emailed her back and told her I understood. I shut down the computer and headed down stairs to find Charlie still watching basketball. "Hey dad."

"Hey Bella. Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah."

"Ok well I will give you a ride. I don't have your car ready yet."

"Oh ok that's fine." I just stood there. I wanted to ask one question but I am to afraid to know that answer. "Hey dad does the Cullen's still go to this school?" I was hoping for a no.

"Yeah they do." I just turned around and went to bed. Tomorrow is going to be very interesting.

* * *

I woke up and I was 20 minutes late. I ran and put some eyeliner on and did my hair. I went back to find a outfit to wear. I picked out a skirt with black leggings and a t-shirt. I barely made it on time to the school with Charlie's slow driving. I walked into the office and asked for my schedule. First class was English. I walked into the room and sat next to the window. That's when a guy sat next to me.

"Your Bella right?" he asked.

"Uh yeah and you are?"

"Mike Newton." he said with a smile. Oh yeah I remember him. We sat there and talked until class started. After 70 minutes of homework, the bell rang.

"Hey Bella. Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" He was nervous to ask me.

"yeah I will."

"ok sweet. I will see you then." Lunch now actually sounds interesting.

* * *

After 2 boring periods lunch came. I walked into the cafeteria and I saw Mike waving his hand. I waved back and went into the line. I grabbed and apple and water and went to sit next to mike.

"Hey Bella. This is Lauren, Jessica, Eric, and Angela." I remember them all. They was asking me all different kinds of questions when this group of people walked in.

"Hey mike who are those people?"

"Those are the Cullen's and the Hale's" he answered.

"Yeah they are all together." Angela whispered.

"What do you mean all together?" I asked even though I knew.

"You see that small girl and the guy with blond hair?" Alice and Jasper I thought. "Well they are dating and so is the blond chick and the big guy." Jessica said.

"What about the other guy?" I knew who that was. It was Edward. I missed him so much.

"He doesn't like any girls here." Lauren said "But I think I could change that." she whispered. I wanted to gag at that.

'I will be right back." I said. I went and threw my water bottle away. And walked over to where my old best friends sat. I pulled up a chair next to Edward.

"Your Edward right?" he nodded. "Well you might remember me but backing kindergarten we used to be best friends. Then in 7th grade we started going out. But then that day I had to move. We promised to write each other but I was the only person who kept that promise."

"Bells" he whispered.

"Yeah it is. I thought you out of all people would be better than that." I yelled.

"Oh my God! Bella!" Alice screamed

"No save it Alice. it's the same with you to, with all of you. I thought we were best friends but I guess things change right." I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria with 5 eyes on me.

* * *

**hey guys thank you so much for the reviews! please keep them coming. so who do you think Bella should forgive first? review and tell me =)**


	5. Chapter 5

The Gang

I walked into the biology room and took a seat next to the window. I can't believe this. I missed them so much but I needed to be bad at them. They never wrote me back when they promised. People started coming in from lunch. I was watching people coming in when I saw Mike. I waved at him and he smiled and came to sit by me.

"Hey Bella. What was up with you and the Cullen's?"

"Oh nothing." I answered coldly. That's when Edward walked in. He looked straight at me. He looked happy/sad. He walked straight towards me.

"Bella you have to listen we didn't get any letters."

"Ok Edward. If that makes you sleep better at night then ok. I know I sent them out. I gave them to Phil to put out in the mailbox. So quit your lying games. Your just making things worse." He just looked at me.

"Bella we are sorry."

"Just sit down Cullen. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk to you." Mike said.

"Shut up Newton. Your not in this." Edward said back.

"Make me shut up." Mike said while standing up. The teacher walked in and called everyone to there seats. Edward went and sat behind me.

"Thanks Mike." I whispered. He just nodded his head and smiled. I was taking notes when I piece of paper landed on my desk.

It said. _"Bella- listen please we only got one or two letters. At least I did. And when we got them we did send things back. Then like 2 or 3 months after you move we got none. So we sent more just to make sure your ok. Then we didn't get anything back so we just stopped sending stuff to you."_

I wrote back. _"Why wouldn't I get the letters thought Edward? I loved you guys so much. And then I lost trust in you." I handed it back to him. I wanted to be friends again. But its so hard to forget what they did to me._

I got back. "I_ don't know why you didn't get them. Maybe they got lost in the mail. Bella we love you. When you came up to us at lunch I was so happy to see you. Alice is so upset because she can't have her best friend back. Just come over tonight so we can talk more about this. Please."_ I can go over there and not forgive them.

I wrote back._ "I will come over there. But I'm not forgiving you guys_." I gave it back to him and I heard him whisper "Ok"

* * *

School finally ended. This was the longest school day ever. I was walking around the school waiting for Charlie to pick me up when I heard to girls talking. It was Jessica and Lauren. "I can't believe she's back. Now I have some competition for Edward." Lauren sneered.

"Oh Lauren, you will do fine. She is so ugly. I don't know what he sees in her anyways." Jessica answered back. They turned the corner. Same old Jessica and Lauren. I walked out the main doors to find Charlie in the cruiser. I got in the car and started talking to him.

"Hey Bella. How was the first day?"

"Um ok. I met ..well re-met some people. Like Mike Newton."

He just looked at me. "Yeah the Newton's are good kids. What about the Cullen's?"

"What about them?"

"Did you talk to them?"

"Yeah."

"So you are friends again?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Ugh I was getting fed up with him. "Because Dad. I am going to there house tonight to talk about what happened."

"Oh ok." by this time we were already at the house. "Your car is in the drive way. Take it for a test run." I shoved open the door and ran to the drive way. I looked and I found a royal blue mustang. I got in the car and took it for a ride….to the Cullen's.

* * *

I got to the Cullen's house. I walked up to the door but before I could knock Alice flung open the door.

"Bella!" she screamed. She ran and gave me a hug.

"Uh Alice. We aren't friends."

"Yeah I know. But I have a feeling that we will be soon." Her and her feelings.

"Alice, let Bella inside." Esme yelled. Alice let go and pulled me to the living room. Everyone was already there.

"Ok guys lets get started. Where is the mail I sent you?" Edward handed me the mail. "Ok this is not all of it. Now here is the letters that I got from you guys which is only the first few months. But here is a random letter I got from Alice last month."

I read "_Bella- Quit sending us letters. We don't want to be friends anymore. Your no fun to be around. Don't write back. -Alice."_ I looked up at everyone. There faces were shocked.

"Bella I promise I never wrote that. That's not even my hand writing." Alice said.

"Well it does look like a guys hand writing. So which one of you did it." I look at Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Bella I can tell you that we didn't write it. Do you think Charlie wrote it?" Jasper asked me.

"No Charlie wouldn't do that."

"What about your step dad?" Emmett asked. I thought back.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was walking down the stairs reading a letter from Edward. I stopped when I heard Phil and mom talking. "I'm so tired of these letters."_

_"Phil she needs to have them."_

_"No she's not getting anymore of them. I'm sending one from them to her." he told her._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Phil" I whispered.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Can I use some ones phone?" Rose pulled hers out and handed it to me. I dialed the number I knew so well. Finally someone answered.

"Hello" Phil said.

"Phil its Bella. Why are you answering my moms phone?"

"Because I can. What do you want?"

"Put my mom on the phone."

"She doesn't want to talk to you." he sneered.

"I don't care what you think Phillip. I know you told my mom to get rid of me. I email my mom now all the time. I heard you guys talking about me that day. Now put her on the damn phone." he handing the phone to my mom.

"Hello Bella."

"Just listen mom. I know phil is right there. Just say yes or no. Did Phil hide letters from my friends?"

"Yes."

"Did he write a letter from Alice to me?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Thank you. Love you mom."

"Bye." she answered back.

I looked up at everyone. "Well guys I guess I have some explaining to do."

* * *

**hey guys.. thanks for the reviews..hahahh well there is a big twist coming up...can you guys guess it???review please =)**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day

Everyone was looking at me.

"Bella. What's going on?" Alice asked.

"I.. uh… Im really sorry. My step-dad doesn't like me. He kept all my letter that I was going to send to you and he didn't send the ones to you guys. He wrote that letter from Alice to me. He made me leave Arizona." I just looked at them. "I am so sorry." I had to get out of here. I stood up and walked out of the door. I ran to my car and by this time it was poring down rain. I got back to my house in record time. I just sat in the car. I didn't want to move. Phil did this to me, not my friends. I got out of the car and ran to the door. I walked into the living room to find Charlie watching ESPN.

"Hey Bella. How was the Cullen's?"

"Good. I found out they didn't do anything to hurt me. Phil had kept all the letters from me and he didn't send my letters to them." Charlie just looked at me. "Phil is moms husband. She married him like 3 months after we left here. He never liked me."

"Oh. So are you guys friends again?"

"I don't know. I think they are pretty mad at me." he just nodded his head. "Well I am going to bed. Night."

"Night Bella." I stood up and went to my bedroom. I got my shorts and a t-shirt on when the door bell rang. I ran down the stair and opened the door to find Rose.

"Um hi." I said.

"Can we talk?" I nodded my head. We both walked up to my room in silence. "Ok Bella. I know that we were never close but I can see how its affecting my friends. Everyone feels really bad for you. When you left Alice didn't shop for over 2 months, and Edward didn't play the piano. He probably only played it once or twice a month. But when you came back, Edward has been playing like he used to. Just please let all of us be friends again." I nodded my head. "Ok. So will you sit with us at lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah I will."

"Cool. Thanks Bella." She stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

I got to the school in my new mustang. When I got out of the car everyone looked at me. I got my stuff and walked into the school and went to my locker. I was getting my books out when someone behind me picked me up and swung me around.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett. Cant. Breath." I barely got out. He sat me down.

"Oops. Sorry." He whispered. I shut my locker door and turned around and found all my friends. I looked at everyone. I ran straight to Alice and pulled her into a hug.

"I guess your feeling was right." I whispered. She started screaming and jumping up and down.

"Yeah and this time I am glad it is." I let go of her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I gave Rose and Jasper a hug and told them I missed them. Next was Edward. I went up to him and just looked at him.

"Edward. I am sorry." He grabbed me into a hug.

"Bells I was never mad at you. I just missed you so much." I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with passion. I let go of him and looked at my friends. They were watching us with smiles on there faces.

"So your sitting with us at lunch right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah but I have to sit with Mike too. But that will be only 5 minutes."

"Oh ok." she answered. The bell rang while we were talking. I said bye to them and walked to class. I went to English and sat by mike.

"Hey Bella. What's up with you and Cullen."

"Nothing. Why?"

"Oh because I saw you to hugging in the hallway."

"Yeah we were. We are friends again."

"Oh great." He looked really sad. "Hey do you wanna hang out today?"

"Um ok what are we doing?" I really didn't want to. it's a Friday night.

"A bunch of us are going to La Push beach. Were going there tonight."

"Ok. What time?"

"6"

"Ok I will meet you guys there." Finally the teacher came in and started class.

* * *

Lunch came. I got in line and got a water. When I walked up to sit with Mike, Jessica and Lauren were whispering. When they saw me they stopped.

"Hey guys." I called out

"Hey."

Bella are you and Edward hooking up?" Jessica asked

"Um no." Even though I wanted to.

"Good. Because you couldn't handle him." Lauren sneered.

"Oh and you can?" I sneered back.

"Uh yeah. I bet you couldn't give what him what he wanted. I could." she said.

"Yeah you could because your such a slut." I said back.

"Oh yeah. Well at least….I'm. not a..skank."

"Yeah you would know what that is. Wouldn't you?" I stood up and started walking away from them. I stopped and turned back around towards Mike.

"Oh and I'm not going tonight because I don't wanna be by a slut." I turned around again and went to sit with my old friends. I walked up and took a seat next to Edward.

"Hey Guys."

"Bella what was Lauren talking about?" Edward asked. I told him the whole story about what happened.

"Damn Bella's feisty." Emmett yelled.

"So are you going to the beach with him?" Alice asked.

"No. I never wanted to go. And besides I don't like them accept for Angela."

"Yeah I don't why Angela hangs out with them." Rose said.

"Well what are you guys doing tonight."

"Well the boys has a football game, which we will be going to. Then afterwards we hang out at my house. You should come over after school." Alice thought of.

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"OF coarse Bella. Your always aloud over." Emmett said. The bell rang and Edward and I walked to Biology holding hands for some reason. Today Edward sat next to me instead of Mike which I don't mind. I was taking noted when I felt like someone was watching me. I looked over at Edward and caught him staring at me. I think I might be falling in love with Edward again.

* * *

**heyyy...thanks so much for the reviews. ok so the next chapter will be the twist. plus edward and bella will be having a talk. =) review and give me some ideas!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

The call

School ended and we all walked to our cars.

"Ok Bella. Try to keep up with us. I know you don't like driving fast. But we don't want to drive slow. And you know where we live just in case you get lost." Alice said.

"Yeah ok Alice. You know things change right." I just smiled at her and got in my car. I backed it out and waited for everyone else. The order went Emmett, Rose, Edward, and then me. We got on the main road in which we were already going 90 mph. I looked over on the on coming traffic. No cars. Perfect. I went to the other lane, punched down the gas and past Edward and Rose. I went back to the other lane. Now im behind Emmett. I looked back other on the on coming traffic which was none. I went back to the other lane past Emmett and went back over. '_I know you don't like driving slow' _psht. I pulled into the long widening drive and parked the car. I got out and leaned against it and smiled.

Emmett flew out of his jeep and ran over to me. "Whoa Bella. Who knew you had it in you." he yelled.

"Dang. How fast were you going?" Jasper asked

"105" I answered simply. I looked at Edward and he was just staring at me. "Edward? You alright?"

"Uh yeah. Bella can we talk?" I just nodded. I looked over at my car to find Emmett and Rose practically drooling on it.

"Uh guys you can take it out for a test run. And Rose you can look at the engine or whatever you do." I said while throwing the keys over.

"Thanks Bella." they called together. They got in the car and started driving down the drive way while Edward and I started walking to the back yard. We went to the benches and sat down.

"Bella. You know when you left I was uspet. I just sat in my room doing nothing. What I said at the airport I didn't mean it. It could have worked out between us. We belong together. I know it. every time we touch I feel this shock go threw me. Its amazing. When we hug its like we fit together. You're my missing…"

"…puzzle piece." we said together.

"Bella. I love you. I always have and always will." When Edward was looking at me I felt loved. His eyes were filled with passion/love.

"I love you too Edward." I whispered through my tears.

"Then why are you crying my Bella?"

"Because im so happy right now." then I started crying harder.

"Good. Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I just looked at him.

"Yes. Of coarse I will." I grabbed him for a hug but instead I lost my balance and fell off the bench. Which then I pulled Edward with me but he was on top of me. "Oopss. Sorry." I said while laughing. He was chuckling at me. He started to lean in towards me. I felt my heart start to beat faster. I wonder if he could hear it. He got closer until our lips touched. It was like a electric shock like he said. His lips were soft and warm. The kiss was sweet, nothing major. We both pulled away panting.

"Hey Edward look were we are at. Just 4 years ago we confessed our love. Did you plan this?" I whispered.

"Yeah. Duh." He answered back.

"Smart- ass." He looked at me. "kidding!" I yelled.

"Good because you wouldn't get these anymore." he leaned in again to give me a short but sweet kiss.

"Yeah good. But we better go. You have to get ready for your game." He put his lip out. He didn't want to leave and either did I. So I stood up and left him there. That's when he came up behind me and picked me up bridal style. We were laughing all the way to the house.

* * *

"So you and my brother finally?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Are you ok with that?"

"Bella!. You are his life. Im happy." she laughed. She got off her bed and grabbed her and Roses letter jackets.

"Wait. How did you guys get your letter jackets?"

"Silly, there Jasper and Emmett's. Edward should be giving you his." Rose said. 'Oh'

I walked out of the room and went to the living room and sat.

"Hey Bella. Can I ask you something?" He looked nervous.

"Yeah."

"Will you take my letter jacket?"

"Yes. Edward. Calm down." I grabbed it and gave him a kiss. I looked at it. It was red and gold with a big 'F' on it. I looked at the back and it had 'Cullen' on it. I put it on to find that it is way to big. "I love it. Thanks."

Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice came down the stairs. "Alright. Lets hit the road." Emmett yelled.

* * *

We came back into the house with Emmett yelling. "No one can beat us. We are the best team out there." Rose, Alice and I just rolled our eyes.

"Oh my god Bella. Lauren was giving you dirty looks during the game." Alice screeched.

"Well I guess I deserved it."

"No not about when you told her off. Its because your wearing Edwards letter jacket which means that you guys are going out." Rose said.

"Oh. Oh well." I answered while going upstairs. I was looking on the ground when I ran into Edward.

"Oh sorry." I said

"Its ok. Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing. Going to check my phone. Come with?" We walked into his room to find my phone on his bed. I opened it up to find 5 missed calls. They were all from Charlie.

"Something's wrong." I whispered.

"What?"

"Charlie called 5 times That's really weird." I dialed his number which he picked up on the first ring.

"Bella. Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Dad. Calm down. Im at the Cullen's. Im fine why?"

"Bella I have some really bad news." he started crying.

"What? Whats going on?" I got really worried.

"Bella its your mom. She's dead."

"How" I whispered.

"She was murdered."

"Do they know who?"

"No. The killer was out of the house by the time the police got there. They have no leads."

"Dad I gotta go. Ill call you later." I hung up the phone. I looked up at Edward. He was worried.

"Bella. Whats wrong?"

"My mom was murdered."

"Bella im so sorry." He pulled me into a hug. "who do you think did it?"

"Phil" I whispered. That's when the darkness took over me.

* * *

**dum dum dum...were you guys expecting that? well tell me what you think. review review review =)**


	8. author note

Hey guys.

Sorry its taking forever to write.

I had a major writer block. But and im going threw somethings right now too.

So I will put up another chapter in about a week. Hopefully sooner :D


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to find that I was Edwards's bed. I was drenched in sweat. I looked around the room. I got off the bed and started to walk towards the door when I heard voices.

"Edward. Calm down. She just passed out because of the shock. She isn't hurt. She'll wake up soon." Carsile said.

"She has been out for 3 hours. She can't be alright." Edward whispered. That's when I opened the door.

"Yeah Edward listen to Carsile for once in a while. I am alright." I said while smiling.

"Oh thank God." He said while walking to me. He pulled me into a hug while whispering to me.

"Bella. When you get a moment, I would like to talk to you." Carsile said.

"Ok" I whispered. Carsile walked off while Edward and I headed towards his bedroom.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yeah, I really don't think it has sat in yet though."

"It probably hasn't. But when it does I will be here for you, rather you like it or not." He said with a smirk.

"Ok." I said while giving him a kiss. "I am getting in the shower. Then I am going to speak with Carsile." I gave him another short kiss. I went to my bag and grabbed my shampoo and headed towards the bathroom. I turned the shower on steaming hot and got in. The hot water soothed my back. I took a quick but good shower. I got out and put on sweats and a sweat shirt. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and walked out of the bathroom. I found Edward sitting on his bed listening to his iPod. His eyes were closed, so I crept up beside him and jumped onto the bed. I didn't even scare him.

"Good try Bella." He said while laughing.

"Can you come with me to Carsile office?"

"Of course." We walked out of his room and went down the hallway. We went down to the last door and knock on it.

"Come in." Carsile said. We walked in and took a seat. "Bella I heard what happen with your mom and im terribly sorry."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"After you passed out Charlie called to make sure you were ok. And he told me what happened. He wanted to know if you wanted to know what happened with your mom." I thought about it. I needed to know.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to tell you it?" I nodded my head. "Ok well your mom was found dead at your house this morning. The reason for her death was a major blow to her head, stab wombs, a broken an arm and a broken leg. And the thing that completely killed her was a broken neck." I felt a sob come to my throat. Edward grabbed my hand and held it firmly. "Bella do you want me to go on?" I nodded again. "Ok. The police told Charlie that there main subject is Phil and they can't find him. Do you have any idea where he could be?" I shook my head no. "They are still not sure about Phil. There could be someone else."

"No, I no Phil did it. He is the reason why I left there. He made my mom get rid of me. I have seen him hit my mom, and he has hit me too." After I said that I wish I could have taken the back. Edward dropped my hand and looked at me.

"He has hit you before??" he yelled.

"yes." I said quietly. He simply turned back around and was pinching his nose.

"Edward please calm down. For Bella." Carsile said in a stern voice.

"I am sorry Bella. I should have reacted like that." Edward said to me.

"Its okay." I grabbed his hand again and he gave me a squeeze.

"Now Bella. In your moms will she gave the house and everything she owned to you. Do you want to put it up for sale or go to Arizona get some things and then sale it?"

"Can I go to Arizona and get some things."

Carsile shook his head. "Yes you can but I want someone to go with you. Either Emmett or Edward." I looked over to Edward.

"I would love to go with you Bella." He whispered.

"Ok since that is settled. I booked your guys plane tickets for tonight. So you have about 2 hours to get ready." I shook my head and thanked him. I went to Edward's room and fell on the bed. How can Phil do something like this? How could he hurt my mother? I heard Edward walk in and sat down beside me.

"Bella im going to pack and then we can head to Charlie's to get your things." He said. I nodded my head. "Everything will get better. I promise you nothing will happen to you. I love you way to much for anything to happen to you. You're my angel that fell from heaven." He whispered to my ear. I looked into his eyes. I felt my eyes water up.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you Bella, my angel" He said before he kissed me.

* * *

We finally arrived at Charlie's house with only 10 minutes to spare. I walked into the house to find Charlie in the living room.

"Dad." I called out.

"Bells." He got up. He looked horrible. His eyes were swollen red. He pulled me into a hug. "Im going to be worried. So please be careful out there. Keep your phone with you at all times because if something happens to, I don't know what I would do." He gave me a kiss on the head. I grabbed some clothes, my wallet, my laptop, my phone, and some extra cash hidden in my dresser. I walked back down the stairs to give my dad one last hug before I left. "Ill be home soon. I promise. I love you daddy." I whispered.

"I love you to sweetie." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. I got in Edwards car and drove to the airport.

* * *

We got to the airport to find everyone there waiting for us. I walked up to Alice and gave her a big hug. We said bye to everyone and got on the plane. I sat down next to the window and stared out the window.

"Hey Bella." Edward said.

"Yeah"

"Everything will get better." I nodded. I put my head against the window and went to sleep.

_I had a dream that I was back at my house with mom and Phil. It was the day when Phil first hit me. I was walking down the stairs when I heard something fall. It sounded heavy._

_"That's what you get bitch. You never will lie to me again will you?" I heard Phil yell. I ran down the stairs to find my mom on the ground. Her lip was bleeding._

_"Mom" I yelled. I ran to her. Just then I felt someone grab my hair. Phil. He turned me around and slapped me across the face. I felt blood pour into my mouth._

_"You better be a good girl or else you'll end up like your mom." Then he threw me down to the ground by my mom. But when I looked over at my mom she was dead. There was blood pouring out of her head, stab markings, and the worse was her neck. You could tell it was broke. "That will be you one day Bella." Phil whispered._

That's when I came out of the dream. I looked around to find I was still on the plane. I looked over at Edward to find that he was asleep. His head was on my shoulder. I was drench in sweat. The captain came over the intercom and said "Please prepare for landing." I shook Edward's shoulder to wake him up. "Edward" I whispered.

"I love you Bella." I started laughing. "Edward, hunny time to wake up." He started to stir. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, when his eyes opened.

"Hello dear." I said

"Hello my angel. Why are you drenched in sweat for?" Oh crap.

"uh I had a dream." He just looked at me.

"What was it about?"

"Nothing." He was getting ready to say something when the plane touched the runaway. He just looked at me. "We'll talk about this later because we are finally getting off this plane." He said. I just laughed at him. My boyfriend was a dork.

* * *

**sorry i haven't wrote so long. but this chapter was just getting it ready for the next one. the next one is a biggie. :D review review review =]**


	10. Chapter 10

It was an hour and a half from the airport to my old house. We pulled up to the house. It looked abandoned. Edward got out of the car and opened my door. We walked up in silence to the door. We unlocked the and walked in. it smelled just like my mom.

"This is a nice house Bella."

"Thanks" I knew where I was going. I walked down the hallway and went to the last door. I opened the door to phil's office. I opened it to find that it still looked the same. I went straight to his desk and started going through it. Theses letters had to be in here. I started to get frustrated so I started throwing the papers out the door. There was only one door left. I opened it and moved around the over papers and I got to the bottom and found a metal box. I grabbed the box and opened it. Inside I found all the letters. Letters I sent to them and letters they sent to me. I looked up and found Edward starring at me.

"Ed-Edward I'm so sorry for everything. I should had believed you guys" by the end of that I was crying. I got off the ground and ran into his arms. When I got in his arms I cried. I cried for a million reasons. I cried because of my mom and the pain she went through, I cried for what I did to my friends.

"Bells Don't cry. You didn't do anything wrong." I stopped crying and looked up to his big green eyes.

"You know I don't know what I would do without you." I whispered.

"I know. The feeling is the same. But the police called when you destroyed this room and they want to talk to you. So you need to go to the police station and get things sorted out. I will stay here." I took a glance at him. "I know. I will be fine and so will you." he gave me a kiss and told me to go. We walked out of the house and went to the truck. I got in and pouted.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Its just I will miss you."

"I will miss you too. I love you."

"I love you also." I whispered. He started walking back up to the house. I just hope he would be ok.

* * *

I finally walked out of the police department at 11:00pm. I was in there for 4 hours. I was walking back to the car when I thought I saw someone. I looked around and didn't find anyone. I picked up my pace and opened the door and got in. I looked in my review mirror and saw someone.

"Don't move. Just drive." it was Phil. I put it into gear and drove off. "Now Bella. Hopefully your doing good. I'm sorry about your mom but things didn't go as plan." I felt tears run down my face. "Since she had to contact you without my permission things had to happen to her. Bella don't you ever go to the police again. Your just stupid. If I see the police contact you again I will kill you just like I killed your mom. Now pull over the car." I pulled over and he got out. "Hopefully I will never see you again." he turned around and started walking away. I turned the truck around and drove home. I was not telling Edward about this. By the time I got home it was 1 in the morning. I walked inside and couldn't find Edward. I walked up the stair and went into my old room. I found Edward laying on my bed fast asleep. I smiled at him. He took one of my pillows and was holding it. I walked out of my room and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and changed clothes. Finally I crawled into bed beside Edward. I tried to be sneaky but my plan failed.

"Bella?" he said groggily.

"Yeah"

"What took so long?" I wasn't going to tell him about the Phil issue.

"The police wouldn't stop with the questions. "I answered simply.

"Okay goodnight."

"Night." he put his arms around me and he instantly fell asleep. I tried to but every time I would go to sleep I would have the same nightmare over and over again. It was Phil killing Edward.

* * *

I woke up at 11 in the afternoon to find Edward downstairs cooking lunch.

"Hey love. How did you sleep?"

"Uh alright. How did you sleep?"

"Better when you got there." We sat down and started eating. He fixed homemade pizza

"This is really good. I didn't know you could cook."

"I cant. I learnt it off the cooking channel." he said with a smirk.

"Cheater." I whispered while laughing. After we ate we did the dishes and took a grand tour of the house. We went outside to the pool.

"I didn't know you had a pool."

"Yeah that was one thing I missed about living here." Edward walked over to the pool and looked in.

"What is that?" he said while pointing. I ran over and looked in.

"What? I don't see anything."

"Right….." Edward grabbed me and pulled me into the pool. We came out of the water laughing. "There." We were swimming when I heard the doorbell ring. We jumped out of the pool and ran to the door. I opened the door to find the police officer who questioned me.

"Ms. Swan and Mr.."

"Cullen. I'm Bella's boyfriend." Edward answered.

"Bella I need to speak with you." I opened the door to let him in. "Now Bella. We have on security tape of someone getting into you car right before you got in. Do you know this person?" The police officer asked. I looked over at Edward. His face was shocked.

"I-uh. Yeah I do."

"Who is he?"

"Phil" I heard Edward take a big breath.

"What did he say to you?"

So I told him the whole story of what Phil said to me. "Ok Ms. Swan. I want you to go back to Forks and stay with Mr. Cullen. Since ive came here Phil could come and hurt you guys. We will leave when you get everything packed that you want. We will give you a police escort to the airport and also call your dad and tell him what's going on. So go get your stuff because the sooner you leave here the better." I stood up and walked up the stairs. I got in my room and packed all my stuff. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Slowly the door opened to show Edward.

"Bella why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I just don't want you to worry about me."

"Bella its my job to worry about you. Please next time something happens tell me."

"okay Edward. I love you."

"I love you too." I grabbed my stuff and Edwards hand and started walking down the stairs. We walked out of the door and started walking to the car. I turned around to my old house. The last place where my mom was at was here."

"I love you mom." I whispered. I turned back around and got into the police car. Finally heading back to where I belong.

* * *

**you guys seriously rock. hope you like this chapter. review and tell me what you think! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

We got to the airport and gave our suitcases up. We still had 2 hours to kill. We walked around the airport and looked into the stores.

"Hey Bella. What do you think about this shirt?" Edward asked. The shirt said "_I became a wildcat_!" I started laughing. I started to walk away when I heard my name being called. I turned around to find a male that's about 6 feet tall.

"Bella Swan?" he said.

"Um yeah, who are you?"

"Jake. Remember from high school?"

"Oh my god. Hey! How are you?"

"Oh Im good. Getting married tomorrow."

"Really? To whom?"

"This girl named Chelsey. Sam introduced us." He said while smiling.

"That's good."

"Yeah. So how have you been?"

"Im alright. My mom was killed. I had to get stuff out of her house that's why Im back in town."

"Oh man. Im sorry." He whispered.

"Thanks."

"Hey Bella. Are you ready?" Edward said while walking up to me.

"Yeah. Hey Edward this is my friend Jake from high school. Jake this is my boyfriend Edward."

"Nice to meet you Jake, Bella the plane leaves in 10 minutes. I will meet you outside"

"Alright. Jake it was great seeing you again. Good luck for tomorrow." I gave him a hug and walked towards the cashier. When I got up there I grabbed the shirt that Edward showed me and bought it. I found Edward but the plane doors. I made it there with minutes to spare. We took our seats and started to take off. Finally the captain said you could use ipods now. Edward had the window seat. "Hey Bella do you mind if I go to sleep. Im pretty tired." He said.

"Of coarse." I whispered. He put his head against the window and fell asleep. I grabbed my carry on and pulled out my ipod. I looked in my bag for a book but instead I found the letters that Phil hid from me. I went threw them all until I got to the last one. It said:

_Bella-_

_What's going on? Do you not like us anymore? We miss you Bells. We really do. Alice is really upset. Just please write back._

_I love you- Edward_

By the end of that I started crying. I can't believe Phil. I folded the letters up and put my head back. I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up 30 minutes later with my head on Edwards shoulder. I looked at him and he was still asleep.

"Are you guys married?" this elder woman said next to me.

"No we aren't."

"Engaged?"

"Nope."

"Ok how about dating?"

"Yes. Yes we are." I said with a smile.

"You guys will get married."

"How do you know?"

"Its how you act. You were just staring at him. And he woke up a little bit ago and he put your head on his shoulder. You guys really love each other." she said with a smile.

"Yes. I love him very much." I said while looking at him.

The captain came over the speaker and said prepare for landing. I looked over at Edward and started to kiss his cheek. A smile came over his face. "This is a wonderful way to wake up too." He whispered. I started laughing at him. He smiled and grabbed my hand. The plane finally landed and we got off and went to the bag claim. We grabbed our bags and walked back to the cold hasty weather.

* * *

A month later.

Its Edward and I one month, and I couldn't be any happier. I pretty much live at the Cullen's house. After school Edward and I went back home (which its his home) and went up to his room. We started to do homework when Edwards phone started ringing. He started talking really quite. He hung up the phone and looked at me.

"what?" I asked him.

"Nothing but I have some surprises for you." he whispered against my lips.

"what would those surprises be?" I whispered back. He gave me a kiss and walked away. I started pout.

"Not telling. But your going over to Alice's for a little bit. So lets go." We got in his car and took off. We got there in less than 7 minutes. I walked into the house and instantly Alice pulled me into her room.

"Alice what's going on?"

"Im getting you ready for tonight." She did my hair. It was curled with pieces pulled up. "Alright Bella. I am going to do your makeup and Rose is going to do your nails." Right then Rose walked threw the door with sacks. About an hair I was ready for whatever was tonight. Alice walked in with a royal blue dress. It was a strapless cocktail dress with a white belt around the waist. It was beautiful. I put on the dress. Alice and Roses eyes got huge. I grabbed for the shoes and put them on. I turned around and looked in the mirror. There was this girl there about 17 years old. She was in a royal blue dress. Her makeup had dark black eyeliner with dark brown eye shadow. She looked beautiful. I looked beautiful. I turned around and gave them huge hugs. That's when I heard the door bell ring.

"Go Bella its for you." Rose whispered. I walked down the stairs without tripping or anything. I opened the door to find Edward there in a black suit. He looked stunning.

"Wow. Your breath taking." he whispered.

"Thanks." I got on my tippy toes and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Shall we go?" he asked very proper.

"Yes we shall my sir." he grabbed my hand and took me out to his car. Something amazing is going to happen tonight.

Well after one long dinner we headed out of the restraunt. The dinner was amazing.

"Where are we going now?" I asked

"We have one more stop then we can go home." I nodded my head and waited. Finally the car stopped at the end of the road.

"uh Edward. There isn't a road anymore so where are we going?"

"Somewhere." he said while chuckling. We got out of the car and started walking on this dirt trail. About 5 minutes later we came to a clearing. It was inscribable. There was wild flowers everywhere you looked. There was candles on the ground making a path towards the center where Edward is at.

"Bella come here please." he said slowly. I walked over to him. He took my hands into his. "Bella when you walked through that door in kindergarten. You looked so scared. And I thought I could help you out for a few days then you can have your own friends. But I couldn't leave you. You were special to me even in kindergarten. When we started dating the first time I knew I wanted to be with you for awhile. I had this weird feelings that I didn't know what they meant but now I do. I loved you then. And I still do now. Bella when you came back I couldn't even describe how I felt. It was like I had someone that understood me back into my life. When we started dating just last month I knew from the get go I wanted to be with you forever." Edward got on one knee. "Isabelle Marie Swan I know its early but I want you to be mine and I want everyone to know that. Bella, Will you marry me." He said while looking into my eyes. His eyes were filled with a passion of love.

"Edward of coarse I will. I love you so much. I want to be with you too." I said while crying. He slid the ring onto my finger.

"This was my grandmas. When we actually get married I will get one just for you." he got off the ground and pulled me into a kiss. Edward grabbed my hand and we started walking back to his car.

"Hey Edward who is going to clean all of that up?"

"Oh Emmett will. That's who put all of this out there." We pulled into the drive way and started to walk up to the door. that's when the door flew open.

"Bella! Did you say yes??" Alice yelled.

"No Alice I said no because I don't love Edward what so ever." I said seriously.

Alice just looked at me. "Bella you know that's not nice to do to people." I started laughing.

"Of coarse I said yes." Alice start squealing. I laughed at her. Im so glad that im in this family.

* * *

**hey guys. i hope you like this chapter. its pretty sweet. next chapter is going to skip ahead to prom. just an fyi. but review and tell me what you think :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Prom day**

I have been at Alice's all day getting ready for prom. Edward forced me to go with him. I was sitting on the bed waiting for Alice to get ready. I was already done. My hair was in loose curls with half of it pulled up. My dress was a dark purple. It had a thin strap and was long. (Picture on my profile). Alice was wearing a bright pink dress. She looked stunning.

"so how do I look?" she asked.

"Like a bright little pixie." I answered. We grabbed our purses and started to walk down the stairs. We got to the bottom to find the boys watching TV. Alice started "coughing". Instantly the guys turned around and came running to us. Edwards eyes met with mine and locked with them.

"Wow Bella you look stunning." he whispered.

'I could say the same about you." I looked over and saw that everyone was looking at us.

"Picture time!" Alice yelled. We did about a billion pictures. One with the girls, all the guys, by ourselves, couples and so on and so forth.

"Alice lets go." I whined.

"Fine" she put her camera away and we walked out to prom.

We got to prom and it looked amazing. The theme was Caribbean Nights. It had sand on the tables with flowers everywhere. There was surfboards against the wall. It felt like I was in the Caribbean. We walked over to a table and sat down.

"Hey Bella. Do you want to come dance with Rose and I?" Alice asked.

"Um I don't know guys."

"Bella this is your junior prom. This will never happen again." Rose said. I looked over to Edward and he nodded his head and I jumped out of my chair and went onto the floor with Rose and Alice. We were on the floor dancing when I heard a song I actually knew. The song was starstruckk by 3OH!3. I started dancing when I felt hands grab my waist. I turned around to find Edward smiling down at me. I started dancing until the end of the song. I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him to the table.

"wow Bella can dance" Emmett yelled.

"Yeah damn Bella I didn't know you had that in you." Rose said. I felt my face get red.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" I yelled. They shook there head no. I grabbed my purse and headed towards the bar.

"Can I have a mountain dew please." I yelled to him. While he was getting the drink I was digging through my purse looking for money when instead I found a note with my name. It said:

_Bella-_

_Well you look wonderful in that purple dress. I know that you told the cops about or little meeting. Sooner or later I will get a hold of you and you will regret what you did. You might want to start saying good bye to Edward because when I get you, your dead._

_See you soon_

_-Phil_

I folded the note up and gave money to the guy. I couldn't believe Phil was here. He has been watching me. I walked over to my friends and acted like nothing was wrong. I danced with Edward until the last song. We walked back to the table and grabbed our things. All 6 of us walked out of prom laughing.

* * *

We finally got to Edwards house. I called Charlie to see if I could stay the night. Of coarse he said yes. Edward and I walked up to his room and sat on his bed.

"Hey Edward can I talk to you?" I asked

"of coarse Bells." I handed him the note from Phil. After he read it he just looked at me.

"When did you get this?" he whispered.

"Tonight. He must of slipped into my purse when we were dancing."

"Bella. Nothing will happen to you."

"Edward he has been watching me. He could be outside watching us right now." Edward looked at me and stood up and walked out the door. I heard two knocks on the doors next to his. He walked back in the room with Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper.

"Alright guys read this." Edward handed them the note. They read it and just looked at me.

"No one is touching my little sis. They will have to go through me first which is unlikely." Emmett yelled.

'Ok. Well like what Bella said. He could be watching our next move. So we need to make sure someone is with Bella at all times." Edward said.

"You know Jasper and I have a cabin in the woods out of town. You guys could stay there." Rose said.

"that would be a good idea but what happens if Phil is watching us." Alice said

"What about if Alice and I take Bella's car and drive it and he would most likely follow then you guys would leave and we will just stay behind." Jasper said.

"That sounds like that could work." I said.

"Ok then we will put this plan into action tomorrow. Now our team name is Save Bella. My nick name is big boy, Edward is piano lover freak, Alice is deadly pixie, Jasper is J-pazz, and Rose is hot momma. Oh and Bella is simply klutz." Emmett said while smiling. Then all the sudden I heard a slap. I looked up and saw that Rose hit Emmett. "That hurt." he whimpered.

"Good" she answered back.

"Alright. Well start getting ready around 8. Jasper and I will leave around 9." Alice said while walking out of the room. Finally Edward and I laid down.

"Bella I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I love you so much."

"I love you too." I whispered back. He put his arms around me and held me close. I closed my eyes hoping everything will go to plan.

* * *

**heyy guys. hope you like it. next chapter is all drama :] review tell me if you liked it or not.**


	13. Chapter 13

We woke up the next morning ready to get everything over with. Edward and I said our goodbyes to Alice and Jasper.

"Bella He will follow us. I know this." she whispered. Alice gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the house. After they left Edward went upstairs to pack while I went to go watch TV. I laid down on the couch and letted my eyes close. I had a dream that I was at the Cullen's house sitting on Edwards bed. I looked around and saw my mom by his door.

"Mom?" I whispered. She nodded her head.

"Bella I don't have much time but be safe please. And don't do anything stupid. And also I love you. I always have." I stood up and walked towards her. "Go back to Edward my dear." I nodded my head and I found myself being woke up.

"Bella. What does Phil drive?" Edward asked while holding his phone to his ear.

"07' Charger." I muttered.

"He followed them. Time for us to go." I scrambled off the couch and grabbed my things. Edward and I walked out of the door in silence.

* * *

We arrived at the cabin two hours later. We unpacked our stuff and walked around the grounds.

"I love this place." I said.

"It is very nice." Edward replied

"Do you think everything will go ok?" I whispered

"Everything will go perfectly fine." We walked into the house and went into the living room.

"I should call Charlie and tell him Whats going on." I grabbed my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"  
"Hey dad. How are you?"

"Hey Bells. Pretty good. How was prom?" he answered back

"It was fun, but I need to talk to you. At prom I got a note."

"From who?" Charlie yelled

"Phil." I whispered

"What?" he yelled again. So I told him the whole story of what happened.

"So where are you now?" Charlie asked

"A cabin that Rose and Jasper owns. Its right out of Forks."

"Who is with you?"

"Edward."

"Ok Bella. I am going to send a police car around noon to watch over you guys until we catch Phil."

"Alright Dad. Bye" I hung up the phone and looked at Edward.

"Are you tired?" he asked. I nodded my head. Edward stood up and helped me to my feet. We walked up stairs and changed into our pajamas. We climbed into bed and just laid there. I rolled over and put my head against his.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you also." he whispered back. That was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find Edward not in bed. I got up to find a note on my dresser. It said:

_Bella_

_Im outside, Join me when you get up._

_Love_

_Edward_

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and changed. I went back into my room and checked my phone. It was 8. Only a couple more hours until the police get here. I ran out of the room and headed down the stairs. I walked outside to look for Edward, but he wasn't there, I walked out to the table and sat down. Maybe he went for a walk. I sat there until I heard a twig snap. I turned around to find nothing. I started to get up when I heard someone walking behind me. I turned around to face the woods to find Phil. "Hello Bella. Are you surprised?" he asked. I turned toward the house and started running. I got to the door and couldn't get it open. Then all I felt was that my head collided with the door really hard. I fell to the ground. My head felt like it got hit by a sledgehammer. I tried to get back up but I couldn't stand. I started to crawl away until someone stepped in front of me. They pushed me down and started to wrap tape around my hands. I started to kick my legs trying to get away. "Bella your making this hard for you." he muttered. I felt his fist smash into my face. I started spiting blood out of my mouth. I am not going to make it out of this. I will never see Edward again. Phil grabbed my feet and pulled me into the house. When we got to the stairs, he picked me up and carried me up them. He opened the door to my room where I saw Edward sitting in a chair. He was out cold. By this time I was crying. "Don't worry Bella. He isn't dead yet." Phil sat me into the chair and walked to the window.

"Edward" I whispered Nothing. "Edward" I yelled. Phil turned around and started to walk to Edward. He slapped him in the face. Edward started to come through.

"Hello Edward. Im Phil. Bella's step dad."

'EX!" I yelled while spiting out more blood. Phil turned around and punched me in the gut. I felt all the air leave my lungs.

"Don't touch here." Edward yelled.

"Oh well this will all be over soon." Phil turned back towards me and pulled out a knife. He walked around me with the knife. He stopped in front of me and shoved the knife into my stomach. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I started crying. I heard Edward call my name. Then there was a knock on the door. Phil walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Bella when I say so fall to the ground. Trust me." Edward whispered. I nodded my head. I heard Phil open the door. "Now Bella." Edward yelled. I fell to the floor. When I hit I felt the worse pain in my life. I heard Edward yell for help. I just wanted to sleep so I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

I started to open my eyes to beeping noises. I looked around the room. Charlie was on one side of me and Edward on the other. Both of there heads were down.

"Dad" my voice croaked. Both heads popped up. Charlie's face was red from crying.

"Bells." he got up and hugged me.

"What happened?" I whispered

"Phil attacked you. He gave you a concussion and hit you and stabbed you." Charlie whispered. He got up and walked out of the room.

"Bella. I thought I lost you." Edward whispered.

"How long?"

"you have been out for a week."

"What happened to Phil."

"He got shot. He tried running." I finally breathed. "go back to sleep. I love you."

"Me too" I whispered before I went to sleep.

* * *

**what did you think? review please =]**


End file.
